Kakashi's Bells
by xJKxD
Summary: Kakashi loves to play games - especially with his little kitten.


**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't . xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

Kakashi had always been wondering why Tenzou had chosen this particular mask. There were so many different and beautiful animals painted on the anbu equipment that it just couldn't be a simple coincidence. He didn't believe it. He was certain there was more to it and he was tempted to find out.

„_But how?"_

His visible eye moved away from his Icha Icha Paradise, his thoughts even kept him from reading his beloved book and his lazily eye wandered slowly to the figure who was leaning against his practical self-made tree.

The brownhaired was sleeping, his head slightly tilted to the left side, resting on his shoulder while his legs were bent to the other side.

_"Quite a funny view," _Kakashi smiled faintly. His Kohai could fall asleep almost everywhere and he preferred sleeping during daytime. An old habit he couldn't get rid of that easily.

The cat mask, which puzzled the silverhaired that badly, was lying neatly with the rest of their anbu clothing next to Tenzou. If he had not known better, he would have thought that the cat was grinning teasingly at him.

He sighed, put the book down and raised himself from his sitting position. It was a really hot summer day and both anbu got their day off after they've finished their latest mission successfully.

Before they could even go home and change their clothes, Tenzou suggested to stay here near the training fields, resting in the cooling shadow of the trees. Kakashi agreed, there wasn't anyone waiting for him at home and he kind of liked having his Kohai around.

Except for this damned cat mask, which just annoyed the hell out of him. Kakashi stretched himself out, his muscles have already relaxed a little.

_„Tenzou's trees are comfortable," _he was wondering, when a little chime caught his attention.

The little silver bells he used for the training with team seven had clashed into each other, making an hardly noticeable sound. He always kept these bells in his pocket when he went on a mission.

He didn't believe in lucky charms but this was his only exception. His dad used to train him with these bells and more or less passed them on to his son. That was why he was sure they would bring him, if not luck than at least some peace.

„_Wait!"_

Kakashi's head turned from the silver bells to the sleeping Tenzou and immediately back to the little objects in his right hand. A malicious grin was written all over his face as he came up with an interesting Kakashi-like idea.

He moved closer to the brownhaired and lightly bent over him, the bells between his fingers. He slowly started to move, making the bells clash intentionally into each other, creating a louder chime than before, which would definitely wake his Kohai up.

Tenzou was indeed woken up by some weird sounds coming from above. He clearly didn't want to awake just yet but it was pointless, his anbu senses were already alarmed. He blinked a few times, catching a glimpse of the two metal objects disturbing his nap and without further thinking his arm tried to grab them.

„_Not even close."_

The chime moreover seemed to get louder – mocking him for not capturing them. Now Tenzou was eager to play. He positioned himself more comfortable and tried again but the bells were still much faster than him.

Kakashi couldn't prevent himself from laughing anymore, seeing his little Kohai fail at his speed.

Even though Tenzou was fully awake now and realized that Kakashi had been toying him he still felt the urge to take hold of these bells even if it was only for maintaining his self-esteem.

But no one was as fast as Kakashi was. Not even the cat in front of him. His uncovered eye smiled and he was surely grinning below that mask but Tenzou wasn't the kind of shinobi who easily give in.

He tried a few more time, then he looked up into his Senpai's face. He was certain that he played unfair by predicting his movements using the sharingan. But his headband was still fully covering it.

The disappointed look on his face made Kakashi stop his game and smile at his adorable Kohai. He leaned forward placing a kiss on Tenzou's lips and apologized, "Maa - I just had to try this my little kitty," Kakashi chuckled before he bit softly into Tenzous right ear lope,_"_Forgive me, but sometimes the dog is as playful as his kitten."

Well, it seemed like the Copy Nin didn't notice another thing till now. Kakashi thought he only chose the dog mask because of his ninken, which he raised since they had been little puppies but it looked like even there was more to it.

It was just too lovely being the dog who chase this little brown-haired cat of his.

* * *

_**Ohayou, **_

_**another short story :D I have sooo many idea's right now, I wonder why ! Hope you liked it :) I peronally think somethings missing here...*nya* maybe I'll improve it tomorrow if I find out! :D Seeya, xJKxD**_


End file.
